


Merciless

by Arrival_Of_Dawn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Mask Stays On, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrival_Of_Dawn/pseuds/Arrival_Of_Dawn
Summary: Ghost Face likes games, and he likes to make those beneath him suffer. It just wasn't fair that he could chase his release and refuse yours.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Merciless

Ghost Face was an insufferable goddamn tease. You exhaled, expelling pent up air in your lungs and tried to relax. Sort of hard to do that when you were disgustingly full and unable to do anything about it. If you could just move your hips a little…

Ghost Face’s hands on your waist fastened from their loose hold and he moved behind you so he could sit up straight. Hard muscle of his chest shifted at your back as his arms encased you.

“No moving,” he said, voice hot and amused.

You exhaled again, lungs straining under the effort of keeping completely still while fully seated on Ghost Face’s hard dick.

God, you wanted to squirm so bad, create some friction, pressure, anything. This was a new type of torture. If the entity was watching you hoped it was getting fat off of how horrendous you felt.

Maybe you could coerce Ghost Face into moving. “Don’t you want to kill anyone? Slit their throats and take their photo?”

He hummed, thrumming his fingers along your side. “I think I prefer you as my cock warmer.”

A groan left your throat, his voice even through a modulator hitting your senses hard.

“What if someone sees us?” you pathetically asked.

One hand went beneath your shirt making your stomach jump at the contact and your muscles contract. Ghost Face’s deep laugh reverberated along your back. His hand came to cup your breast, thumb swirling over your nipple.

“What about it?” he asked, moving the pad of his thumb in deliciously irritating circles.

“Wouldn’t you rather sacrifice someone?” It was beginning to get difficult to keep your voice level.

“Not this time.”

You leaned forward to escape his languid movements. The motion was an immediate mistake. Ghost Face’s cock moved delightfully as you did and you popped upright hitting his chest.

One hand drifted agonizingly slow down between your legs . One slow rub from a leather clad finger left you involuntarily trembling.

“What did I tell you?”

His finger continued ghosting across your core, a whisper of a touch, hardly applying any pressure and you almost thrust your hips forward until you remembered he asked a question.

“Not to move,” you huffed.

He leaned forward, draping himself around you, neatly folding you near in half and huskily whispered, “I’ll reward you if don’t cum.”

“With a knife in my back?” you asked, breath hitching as Ghost Face’s finger finally pressed right where you wanted.

His fingers dipped between your folds pulled apart by his grievously hard cock and gathered your slick. Your stomach churned. An ache burrowing deep in your belly that wanted immediate relief.

“The trial is still young,” he said and you could picture the grin across his face as he pulled his hands away.

It was neither a promise nor a refusal and you knew Ghost Face well enough by now to know he was thrilled by the chase, the teasing, and the inevitable suffering.

Both hands rubbed across your thighs, grabbing handfuls of your flesh and squeezing until you were red. Tenuously you awaited as his fingers dancer closer to your core, now throbbing under his light ministrations. 

It was maddening. The sheer restraint you exhibited was enough for him to grant you mercy, surely. His cock throbbed inside you, he wanted to move as bad as you did. You knew it.

“I can make you feel good,” you breathed. “Let me show you.”

A husky chuckle ribbed out from behind his mask and it did something funny to your guts. Two fingers dragged lightly over your clit, enough to elicit a reaction in your hitched breath, but not nearly enough to satisfy.

“Stop trying to goad me,” he warned. “You won’t come away from it unscathed.”

A generator popped in the distance followed in quick succession by another.

You bit your lip, openly ignoring his warning to try again. “We’ll run out of time. Once they realize you’re not active they’ll rush through the gens.”

“What did I just say?” Ghost Face pinched your clit between his fingers hard enough to sting. You hissed, hips moving to get away from his hands. He dragged you back, momentarily creating that friction you desperately awaited. “Besides, you think they’ll be in any rush to leave a quiet trial just to go into another one?”

With wide eyes you realized he was right. A trial without a killer would be a momentary respite. A blessing in all the horror of your daily lives.

“You know I’m right,” he continued. “And since you aren’t playing the game my way I’m changing the rules.”

Your heart rate jumped, panic setting in as you expected any moment now for a knife to plunge into your back.

“Your rules are the same. Don’t move and don’t cum.”

“You aren’t changing shit then-- _oh_ ,” a low moan left your throat as Ghost Face thrust his hips up in tandem with grinding his thumb into your clit.

“What was that?” he asked, laughing at your expense.

You bit down on your lip unwilling to give him the satisfaction of a response that would undoubtedly add fuel to the inferno that was Ghost Face’s ego.

“You’re so warm and tight,” he said huskily, each word punctuated by a light thrust. He leaned in. “And wet.”

You shuddered, a wave of wetness gushing out around his cock as if to prove him right. A rumbling cackle came from deep in his chest.

“Fuck me,” you groaned miserably.

“You don’t deserve it.”

He thrust up at once and simultaneously pulled you down on his cock. A high pitched intake of breath left you clenching around him, thighs shaking under the strain of not moving.

Ghost Face gave shallow thrusts, not enough to unseat or undo you, and you felt like crying. His finger went back to grind into your core, bringing you closer to delicious euphoria. Just as you felt a moment away from tumbling over the edge, he pulled away, leaving you to pant miserably still seated in his lap.

Two more generators popped off. Your teammates were growing bored. It wouldn’t be long now before the final generator went off and they exited the trial, leaving you to whimper on Ghost Face’s dick as the endgame collapse swept you up.

“Fuck it,” you growled.

His grip had gone lax enough to afford you the room to move. You lifted, ignoring the scrape of his hands over your skin, and slammed down relishing in the sensation. You began to bounce when Ghost Face clamped down until you were still.

Two could play at that game. With a grin you began to flex your muscles, inner walls gripping him snug then fluttering a release. His cock twinged and you repeated the motions feeling viciously victorious.

A distorted, strangled choke came from Ghost Face and you knew you had finally gotten the upper hand. He could keep your hips from rotating, but he couldn’t stop you from using your internal muscles to torment him as he had done to you.

One of his arms shuffled behind you both and the next moment he had procured his camera. He held it in front of where you were joined then angled it upward. His other hand came to your mouth, pushing his slicked up fingers inside leaving you no room except to take him in. Drool collected around his fingers and began to drip down your chin.

“Perfect,” he laughed and snapped the photo. He put the camera away and pulled his sopping fingers out your mouth.

You sputtered, spitting out the excess when the last generator popped. You grumbled, struggling against his hold to move.

“You want my dick that bad?” he asked.

You nodded, almost delirious as you could feel the timer ticking down until the exit gates were powered and you were left with mere minutes to get off.

“Tell me.”

“Please let me move. I can get us both off. Please.”

Ghost Face laughed cruelly in your ear. “I don’t think so.”

Suddenly he stood, pulling your arms behind you and holding them together by your wrists. He began to thrust relentlessly, the sounds harsh and sloppy to your ears. In this position you were once again at his mercy, shoulder blades aching from the strain. And he took full advantage of the moment, angling his thrusts up until your pants became frustrated moans.

The echoing chime of the exit gate being powered for the first time filled you with dread. You couldn’t touch yourself in this position and he certainly wasn’t going to give you what you needed.

His thrusts became erratic as the grounds began to split apart. It was almost painful how much you wanted him to touch like he was earlier. Instead he continued pounding into you, chasing his release and refusing yours.

“Please touch me,” you begged.

“You didn’t play fair,” he replied. “You lost.”

His next thrust was impossibly callous, allowing him to push in as deep as he could. He pulled out and repeated the action. Each subsequent thrust sending an aching groan out your throat.

He ripped himself away from you and stroked his dick a few times before he released onto your back.

You hung your head, breathing heavy and impossibly angry. Frustrated tears pricked at your eyes.

“You can let me go now,” you bit out.

“One more photo,” Ghost Face said. You heard the shutter click and then he let go.

You faced him, scowl in place, and snarled. “Fuck you. I’m not letting you touch me again.”

Ghost Face’s laugh was sadistic, gaze directed at the photo he just took. “We’ll see about that.”

Ashamed you turned away, pulling your pants back on and rushed to the exit gate. His words, so certain, rattled around in your brain and you couldn’t help but hate yourself a little for knowing he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me and I had to get it out. Surprising myself I didn't add any overarching plot or violence. This time it's pure smut and I feel sorta funny about that haha
> 
> UPDATE: Hey all! I made a new twitter for writing. Come talk or support here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Arrival_of_Dawn)


End file.
